


silk

by zhujungjungting (runswithchopsticks)



Series: chantilly [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, bottom!sihyun, is there a kink for when someone is just too pretty?, top!yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithchopsticks/pseuds/zhujungjungting
Summary: "With the same sly smile, one of Shihyun's hands grabs onto the end of the ribbon tied around his waist. He maintains eye contact with Yongguk, gaze dark and wanton as he very slowly pulls on the silk and allows the bow to unravel. The ribbon drops to the floor, and Yongguk glances at it.“Hyung,” Shihyun says, his voice dripping with sweet, “won’t you come and join me?”'Where Yongguk is Shihyun's bodyguard, but his job description doesn't mention anything about temptation.





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> seriously guys go thank V for giving me this idea  
> (third time writing porn, third time's the charm?)

_start._

* * *

Yongguk doesn't even know how he got roped into this, doesn't even know how he managed to get Shihyun whispering hotly in his ear, fingers lightly grazing across the base of his neck, before murmuring, “Hyung, I _need_ you.”

Shihyun runs his hands across the breast of Yongguk’s suit jacket, his index finger rubbing the golden pin on the right lapel for a moment as his palms make their path. “You look so handsome,” he adds, his gaze flickering up and down sultrily. “So clean, and pristine and neat. So formal. Sometimes I wonder why my dad makes you wear a suit, because all you do is spend time with me. But then I remember that the suit just tempts me so much.” He grabs onto Yongguk's tie, running his thumb along the fine red silk. “There are so many things I could do with this,” he whispers, and then looks up at Yongguk with a knowing glint in his eye.

Yongguk just stands there, stoically, looking at Shihyun with an unnamed expression on his face.

Shihyun, having received no reaction, pouts. He raises an index finger, pulling on Yongguk's bottom lip for a moment, before smiling slyly and saying, “I'll be back.”

Yongguk watches him disappear through the door to his room. He sighs, because Shihyun really should not be doing that in the _hallway_ of all places, where any of the rest of the staff or even Shihyun's father himself could see -- that is, on the very rare occasion the old man's even at home in his spacious mansion.

Yongguk just waits patiently outside Shihyun's door. Needless to say, he's both eager and dreading what Shihyun is planning. Eager because he just can't wait to sink his teeth in Shihyun's skin again, and dreading because that boy has him wrapped around his little finger, controlling him like a puppet, and Yongguk knows this all too well.

 _He_ should be the one with some say over Shihyun, because he's older, more mature, and his job is to protect Shihyun and prevent him from doing stupid things. But instead, Yongguk has become Shihyun's little plaything, and Yongguk secretly loves it.

A few minutes later, he hears the bell inside Shihyun's room ring. That's his cue to enter.

And when he opens the door, closes and locks it behind him, and sees what he's been presented with in front his face, his mouth instantly runs dry.

There's Shihyun, sitting on his bed, an elbow lazily propped up against a pillow, his temple resting against his fist. His legs are tucked at his side, his other arm resting on the side of his thigh. He is simply beautiful, sitting in the middle of his bed, the wine red of the canopy draped all around him, framing him like he's the gem of the scene.

But what really gets Yongguk's pulse racing is not only Shihyun's beauty himself.

It's also what he's wearing.

The vibrant red silk is gorgeous against the soft and fairness of his skin, loose and flowing and just as elegant as its wearer. The ribbon of the robe is tied around Shihyun's waist, and Yongguk already can't wait to pull it off of him.

Shihyun smiles at Yongguk's silence. He gets on his hands and knees, crawling to the edge of his bed before sliding off.

Yongguk's mouth becomes even drier.

The red silk bathrobe hardly reaches mid-thigh on Shihyun. Yongguk can see the fairness and smoothness of the skin on Shihyun's legs, somehow unmarred even though Yongguk leaves marks there so often that he's sure by now that some might be permanent.

Shihyun approaches him, smiling, his footsteps light. He places his hands on Yongguk's chest. “It’s time for my shower,” he whispers, slyly. And then he slips his palms off of Yongguk, before sauntering over to the doorway to his bathroom and turning the knob. But just when he pushes open the door, one hand braced on the doorframe, he turns his head and glances at Yongguk, who has not moved a single muscle.

Shihyun smiles. He slowly angles his body slightly, dipping his shoulder just a little bit down.

The edge of his robe slips off his shoulder gracefully, exposing that smooth expanse of skin that Yongguk loves so much to bite and lick.

With the same sly smile, one of Shihyun's hands grabs onto the end of the ribbon tied around his waist. He maintains eye contact with Yongguk, gaze dark and wanton as he very slowly pulls on the silk and allows the bow to unravel. The ribbon drops to the floor, and Yongguk glances at it.

“Hyung,” Shihyun says, his voice dripping with sweet, “won’t you come and join me?” The robe slips further down his arm, now exposing a great deal of his back. Yongguk doesn't even need to see Shihyun's front side to know that he's not wearing anything underneath.

And without waiting for an answer, Shihyun slips through the bathroom door.

That's Yongguk's cue. He's already shrugged off his jacket by the time he's inside the bathroom. Shihyun is nowhere to be seen, but there's that sinful red robe hanging on the hook next to the shower, so Yongguk knows he's waiting.

Yongguk finishes unclothing himself and folds his clothes and places them on the counter. When he slides open the door to the shower and just barely manages to get both his feet in, head under the warm spray of water, he's met with a fist digging into his hair and a pair of lips on his own.

Shihyun just starts wetly running his tongue into Yongguk's mouth, sucking and kissing feverishly. Yongguk lets him have his fun, lets him control the direction of their kisses because he knows he's going to be the one pinning Shihyun against the wall and fucking into him roughly later.

“You have some nerve,” he growls, when they've pulled apart, a thick string of saliva connecting their lips, “pulling that on me out in the hallway.”

“I know you enjoyed it,” Shihyun retorts, with just as much ferocity. The grip on Yongguk's hair tightens, pulling his head a little bit back as Shihyun whispers, his lips at the corner of Yongguk's mouth, “I know how much fun you're having.”

Yongguk smirks. “Who ever said I'm having any fun?” he asks, teasingly.

Shihyun simply yanks his head back more, folding Yongguk's neck at an almost painful angle, the lump at his throat jutting out. Shihyun smiles, running his index finger over Yongguk's throat. “You don't even need to tell me, _Yonggukkie_ , I can see that monster in you come out whenever you look at me.” He leans in just a bit closer, his lips grazing across Yongguk's skin, and kisses him at the corner of his jaw. “And besides, if you didn't have any fun, I could just have my dad fire you.”

Yongguk scoffs. “You'd never do that,” he retorts, head still pulled back by Shihyun's iron grip in his hair.

“I don't suggest you try me,” Shihyun replies. He lets go of Yongguk's hair, his hand moving to cradle Yongguk's chin. Their noses are touching, foreheads against each other, staring fiercely into each other's eyes. “Do whatever I tell you to do.”

Yongguk sighs, rolling his eyes. “It would be irresponsible of me to heed every word you say. I'm your bodyguard, not your servant.” He roughly grabs Shihyun's wrist and pulls it off of his jaw as he moves forward, pushing Shihyun backwards. There's quite a large amount of space in Shihyun's shower, and Yongguk has to take several steps before Shihyun's back hits the wall. He smiles, knowingly, before leaning over and grabbing a bottle of shampoo from the bench inside the shower. “Weren't you supposed to take a shower?” he asks, his lips curved somewhere between a smirk and an actual smile.

Shihyun huffs as Yongguk squeezes some product into his palm and begins to run it through Shihyun's hair. “You're acting awfully like my servant right now,” he notes.

Yongguk just laughs at his statement. “You're the one that invited me,” he points out.

“Whatever,” Shihyun mutters, as Yongguk continues working his fingers through his hair. He stays silent the whole time, watching Yongguk carefully, his eyes the only part of his body moving.

And then when Shihyun has rinsed his hair, Yongguk pours body wash into his palm, creating a lather by rubbing his hands together. There's a wash cloth and a pouf sitting in the corner, but he's not going to need that. He hums as he begins running his palms over Shihyun's shoulders, his touch slippery and wet from the soap. Shihyun stays motionless and silent, but Yongguk knows that means he's thinking--or feeling--about something intensely.

And then Yongguk moves to wash his back, sliding his palms around Shihyun's arms and torso, purposely gliding his touch achingly slow. Shihyun is already half-hard from the anticipation, his breaths just slightly labored, his eyes fixated on Yongguk's face.

And when Yongguk moves to rub his chest, his fingernails purposely catching on his nipples, he receives the first reaction he's been waiting for.

Shihyun's breath hitches, although slightly. But it was enough for Yongguk to catch it, enough for him to recognize that he's getting what he's aiming for.

He leans forward, pressing his lips firmly to Shihyun's as his hands travel down farther, down onto Shihyun's stomach, where Yongguk feels the patterns his bones and muscle make beneath his skin. Shihyun reciprocates his kisses with less ferocity as he had before, but that's because Yongguk is now taking the lead as he presses forward, the back of Shihyun's head hitting the wall.

And then Yongguk's hands rest on Shihyun's hips, his thumbs stroking the impossibly soft skin right below his belly button. Right above the base of his cock.

Yongguk pulls back, admiring with satisfaction the way Shihyun's hair is wet and hanging over his forehead, the way the soap suds cling onto his body, but Yongguk especially _loves_ the way Shihyun's cock is now fully hard, the head flushed and leaking, all because of Yongguk's touches.

He takes his time, running his palms over Shihyun’s thighs, hips, waist, even going as far as trail his index finger lightly, teasingly, over the insides of Shihyun’s thighs, up to the junction between his leg and his pelvis. It gives him immense satisfaction to pick up those soft hitches of Shihyun’s breath and the ways his pupils dilate, his eyes never leaving Yongguk’s face, even though Yongguk is following the trail of his hands. Yongguk has fallen in love with this body of Shihyun’s, has fallen in love with being the one in control of it, because outside of the bedroom, outside of the times Shihyun drapes himself over Yongguk, his breath and skin and voice sweet and sticky like honey, it’s always such a drastic deviation, with Shihyun doing the ordering, doing the teasing, his hand gripped firmly on the handle to the leash that’s connected to the collar around Yongguk’s throat.

Shihyun doesn’t say anything. He’s still, absolutely motionless, but Yongguk sees the ways his fingers curl against the shower wall.

That is, until he opens his lips just a little more, his head tilted slightly to the side, and whispers, “Hurry up.” His voice is just barely above a breath, barely loud enough for Yongguk to hear it past the sound of the water hitting the tile within the shower, but his ears have been trained to listen for the sound of Shihyun’s voice.

A small smile appears on his lips. He leans closer, his breath ghosting over Shihyun’s ear. “Impatient,” he whispers, a grin in his voice, just as he slowly slides his palm over Shihyun’s cock, fingers wrapping around its girth.

Shihyun sharply inhales, his chin lifting a bit. And Yongguk’s smile grows even wider as he nuzzles into that crook between Shihyun’s jaw and his neck, planting fluttering kisses on that span of skin. He begins to run his teeth lightly over the area, pulling and biting harshly, only to lick apologetically at the marks he creates. His hand moves, painfully slow, smooth and slippery as he strokes, up and down, grinning at how easily the slide is with the soap caught between their skin.

Shihyun’s head is now completely up, partially because Yongguk’s running his lips right over the middle of throat, partially because he’s absolutely immersed in the moment, his eyes almost closed, breaths heavy and muddled with the steam from the water.

“You looked so beautiful in that robe,” Yongguk murmurs, his lips moving right against the lump on Shihyun’s neck, “almost as beautiful as you look right now.” Shihyun hums in response, and Yongguk feels the vibrations from his throat against his mouth. He lifts his head, placing an index finger over Shihyun’s chin, and tilts his head down so that they gaze directly at each other. “There’s so many things I wanted to do to you at that moment,” Yongguk adds, a slightly harsher edge to his voice. He smiles, slyly. His hand is now at the top of Shihyun’s cock, and he slides his thumb teasingly over the head before pressing a fingernail slowly into the slit, increasing the pressure of his finger gradually.

Shihyun throws his head to the side, cheek pressed against the shower wall, his fingers curling and uncurling themselves erratically. His eyes are closed, jaw tensed, brows furrowed as Yongguk swirls his thumb around the head of his cock.

“Why won’t you say anything,” Yongguk whispers, right in his ear, “my pretty little Shihyun? I can’t wait to hear your cries.”

And then Shihyun cracks open an eye, glaring intensely at Yongguk. He takes one of his hands off of the shower wall and snakes it up the back of Yongguk’s neck. “Shut up,” he growls, his voice pitched, “and do your job.”

Yongguk laughs softly. “As you wish,” he replies, and leans in, once again capturing Shihyun’s lips with his own. This time, their kisses are not rough and angry, although still just as severe as ever, with Yongguk pulling on Shihyun’s lips with his teeth and Shihyun trying to suck in Yongguk as if he were his last breath in the world.

Yongguk’s still moving his hand up and down, but at a faster pace. He enjoys swallowing Shihyun’s uneven breaths, enjoys feeling the tremble of the younger’s lips against his own. Because Shihyun always has his way, that spoiled little brat -- always, until Yongguk comes into the picture.

He squeezes Shihyun’s hip, digging his fingernails in, just as he squeezes the body of his cock, feeling his fingers slide and slip around the suds.

And finally, finally, Shihyun makes a noise, although Yongguk instantly captures it with his own mouth.

It’s hardly a sound, really, so quiet and subtle and sly, but Yongguk hears it, he hears the whine at the back of Shihyun’s throat, and he grins against Shihyun’s lips. He squeezes his cock again, and Shihyun’s breath catches before that sound slips out of his mouth again.

Yongguk continues like this, moving his hand up and down Shihyun’s cock, squeezing and sometimes scraping his fingernails over, just so he can watch Shihyun slowly unravel beneath his palms. He feels the trembling of Shihyun’s hip underneath his grip, and when they both pull back for air, their foreheads resting against each other, Shihyun’s eyes are so absolutely _submerged_ , drenched in lust and pleasure and _Yongguk_. “Yongguk,” he whispers, his voice breathy and pitched, “Yongguk, _faster_.”

Yongguk just chuckles softly, continues at the pace he’s going, and watches Shihyun’s thighs continue to shake more and more and more. Shihyun is now letting out sounds with no control, but they’re soft and pretty sounds, just like the boy himself.

But when Yongguk hears him let out a particularly rougher cry, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and biting down on his already impossibly puffy bottom lip, Yongguk recognizes what’s about to happen. He gives a particularly harsh squeeze to the base of Shihyun’s cock, keeping the pressure from his hand steady.

Shihyun takes quick breaths, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Yongguk stands there, one hand still wrapped around his cock, and waits.

After several long moments, Shihyun slowly opens his eyes. His stare is dark, silent, intense, almost commanding, but Yongguk knows the commanding part is just because he’s Shihyun.

“You must really want to get fired,” he says, his voice lower, as he snakes his fingers through Yongguk’s hair, gripping and pulling his head back down, “to do that to me.”

“And you,” Yongguk begins, his gaze equally as unrelenting, “must be really desperate--” he slides his hand down the side of Shihyun’s thigh, his fingers automatically hooking around his knee, “--to let me do that to you.”

Shihyun just throws his head back, laughing, his voice light and airy, as Yongguk raises his knee, placing it right above his own hip and Shihyun slides his arms around Yongguk’s neck. He pulls himself just barely closer to Yongguk, their chests pressed together, and whispers, “Yongguk, I can’t wait for you to do _more_. _Do more,_ Yongguk, _do more_.”

And Yongguk just smiles, because that’s the only kind of command from Shihyun that he’d heed in this situation.

So he just runs his hand down the side of Shihyun’s other thigh, hooking his knee up against his own hip again, and Shihyun digs his heels into his lower back. Yongguk leans in closer, pressing Shihyun right up against the wall as firmly as he can, pressing himself closer to Shihyun as well. Their cocks touch, and Shihyun lets out a soft whine, his head raising as he ruts his hips, the friction from his back against the tile wall making vaguely squeaky noises.

Yongguk’s head falls, because Shihyun’s not the only one whose blood is on fire. He bites into Shihyun’s shoulder, almost harshly enough to draw blood, and Shihyun just lets out another whine at the sensation, raising his hips yet again.

His fingers are already wet enough from the water, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t shove them in Shihyun’s mouth anyways, relishing in the warmth and wetness of his mouth. Shihyun sucks vehemently, his tongue flicking out several times, small little wet noises tumbling out of his lips as he coats Yongguk’s fingers thoroughly from tip to knuckle.

And then when Yongguk pulls his fingers out with a filthy pop, the sound only hits him hard in the gut, and he clenches his teeth. He begins to run his hand over the underside of Shihyun’s thigh, his other hand on his other thigh, helping hold him up. His eyes never leave Shihyun’s face, even though Shihyun is absolutely lost in lust now, his head angled up and to the side, panting, eyes almost closed as he watches Yongguk through his wet and dark eyelashes. His lips, they’re so swollen, so pink and so bitten, mouth hanging slightly agape as he breathes. His body, it’s flushed beautiful patches of reds, all the way from his temples to his ribs, large and pretty splotches of color that haze themselves over the fairness of his skin. The water around them, the steam around them, it creates little droplets that paint trails of shininess down his body, and Yongguk wants to lick them so badly that he’s almost drooling.

He thinks Shihyun looks absolutely divine. Even though he’s seen him like this countless times, the image never fails to make his heart race, never fails to make his blood simmer, never fails to get him absolutely aroused, painfully hard, and _want so much_.

“Hurry up,” Shihyun whispers, for the second time, and Yongguk smiles as he presses the pad of his finger gently against Shihyun’s rim.

Shihyun positively mewls, the sound a little needy, maybe a little whiny, but to Yongguk, it’s absolutely _sweet_. And then he slips his whole finger in, slowly, until he’s buried at the knuckle.

Shihyun’s eyes are completely closed now, and his hips are moving in jerky little patterns, trying to grind against Yongguk’s finger but simultaneously trying to rut his cock against Yongguk’s body. Their dicks touch again, and Yongguk’s breath hitches at the interaction, but he just presses in closer to Shihyun and grips harshly at Shihyun’s hip, holding him in place. “Do you want to make this take longer?” he asks, slyly. When Shihyun just glares at him, his movements stilled, Yongguk smiles and says, “Thought so. Stop moving, Shihyun.”

And then Yongguk presses his lips to Shihyun’s collar, biting down softly as he slips in another finger, going knuckle-deep without hesitation, Shihyun taking him so easily. He begins to move his fingers, running them ticklishly along Shihyun’s walls, pressing his fingerpads and scraping his nails, all while Shihyun makes pretty little sounds and takes pretty little breaths right above him, Yongguk mouthing compliments against his skin.

He works his way up to three, even four fingers, and Shihyun sucks him in without complaint, even though four is a stretch and a little bit painful. But the pleasure clearly outweighs the pain, because Yongguk feels Shihyun trying to grind down on his fingers right at the third addition, but he only grips Shihyun’s hip harder against the wall, pressing him desperately into the tile with so much pressure that he knows there’ll be bruises later.

Shihyun whines at his movement, whines from the ache of both his hip and the ache at waiting for Yongguk, waiting for him to take out his fingers and for him to finally give him what he’s been wanting this whole time.

His back arches as Yongguk brushes his fingertips just barely against his prostate, his breath caught in his throat. And Yongguk admires that arch, admires how Shihyun’s chest is raised, admires how the pretty red of his skin and his nipples is presented to him.

“God, Yongguk,” Shihyun whispers, his voice almost a growl, “please, _hurry up_.”

Yongguk smirks. “What did you just say?” he asks, his movements paused.

Shihyun lets out a high-pitched whine, his head raised and eyes closed, digging his heels into Yongguk’s back. “Hurry u-up,” he says, the volume of his voice uneven.

“No,” Yongguk replies, “what was that _other_ thing you said?”

And then Shihyun bites down on his bottom lip nervously, taking a little bit in of that red into his mouth, and Yongguk licks his lips.

“ _Please_ ,” Shihyun whispers, his voice much higher than normal, eyes still closed.

Yongguk leans in closer, his lips right above Shihyun’s ear. “As you wish,” he murmurs, his voice low and rumbling, and Shihyun almost keens. He retracts his hand, moving his palms underneath Shihyun’s thighs, and lifts Shihyun a little higher. Although they are the same height, Shihyun is relatively smaller in frame, his shoulders and limbs thin, waist tapered, collarbones long and jutting, and Yongguk thinks he’s the most beautiful human being he’s ever laid his eyes on. Someone so beautiful, and someone light enough for him to manhandle, someone delicate enough for him to grab his hands onto but not hurt. _Perfect_.

He scoots Shihyun high enough, holding him up easily, and aligns the head of his cock with his entrance. Shihyun lets out a small breath at the touch, his pupils dark and oily. “ _Please_ ,” he murmurs, his voice hot and wanton. His arms around Yongguk are now tugging on him harshly, pulling him in, and Yongguk can't do anything but let Shihyun slowly sink onto his cock, engulfing him in that amazing heat he's been waiting for the whole time.

Shihyun throws his head up, craning that beautiful neck of his, and Yongguk just bites down, both because he wants to marr that span of skin, claim Shihyun yet again as his own, and because he needs something to distract himself so that he doesn't get too carried away and move too roughly.

But Shihyun, now, Shihyun is so eager and willing. When Yongguk is buried at the hilt, Shihyun is grinding down on him within the next few seconds, small ghosts of whines escaping his lips. “Go,” he whispers, breathily.

That's the last straw for Yongguk.

He pulls out swiftly before slamming back in at full force.

The back of Shihyun's head thuds against the tile, but he doesn't care, because he's too lost in the sensation. A cry escapes his lips, this time a sound very clear and very pleasurable, and Yongguk absolutely relishes it.

So he does the exact same thing, keeps on pulling out and slamming his way back in quickly with all the strength in his hips, fucking Shihyun roughly and harshly to the point where Shihyun's fingernails are digging into the back of his neck, heels pressed desperately into the area right above his waist, holding onto Yongguk for dear life. His shoulders shake with each movement, and a sound escapes his lips constantly.

The friction of Shihyun's back against the tile wall creates wet noises as he moves in time with Yongguk's thrusts, the breaths he takes shallow and panting. Yongguk thinks they're quite nice sounds, both his breathing and the noise created by the way he's bobbing slightly up and down as Yongguk moves, simply because they're sounds that Shihyun can't control -- rather, Yongguk is now the one who dictates what noises Shihyun makes.

And at the next thrust, Yongguk presses their lips firmly together and drinks in the sharpest cry Shihyun has made the whole night. Shihyun's chest shakes, his lips tremble, his eyes are almost rolled back, and Yongguk briefly adjusts his positioning before hitting that sweet spot again.

Shihyun's voice is muffled, choked, because Yongguk is swallowing his moans and his breath is caged in his throat.

Yongguk has to bury his fingernails into the soft flesh of Shihyun's thighs in order to keep him up properly, because his movements are starting to become erratic after quite a few more thrusts, each time hitting Shihyun's prostate with experienced accuracy. The idea that there would be marks later on Shihyun's skin makes the hot pool in his stomach even hotter, and if anything, Shihyun is enjoying the pressure on his legs.

“Yongguk,” Shihyun breathes out, barely opening his eyes to look at Yongguk. His face is so flushed, so dewy and gorgeous, but his eyes are darker than ever, the black of his eyelashes framing the gleam in his pupils seductively. “You feel so good, Yongguk, you--” Shihyun chokes, his back arching, his fingers and toes curling and uncurling themselves as he's being pushed over the edge.

Shihyun lets out a sharp cry as he comes, his voice ringing nicely in Yongguk's ears, ropes of white appearing on both his and Yongguk's chests.

Yongguk grips onto Shihyun tighter than ever, his hips and thighs shaking as he chases his own release. It's quick, he only has to slam into Shihyun several more times before that coil in his lower stomach bursts. He bites down deeply onto Shihyun's collarbone to stifle his groan, and Shihyun himself lets out a particularly loud mewl from the movement.

And several long moments later, Yongguk collapses his forehead onto the base of Shihyun's neck and slowly pulls out, his legs shaking. He has to slide his hands onto Shihyun's waist and catch him, because the boy is in an even worse state than Yongguk, his knees basically folding under him.

Yongguk lets both of them sink onto the shower floor. He gets up on his knees, scooting over to grab a bottle of body wash because they really should clean the come sticking to their bodies, but Shihyun grabs his wrist and pushes him down.

“What,” Yongguk begins, his back hitting the tile. He winces, because the spray from the water is getting in his eyes. “What are you doing?”

And then Shihyun climbs on top of him, guiding Yongguk's hand to rest on his right ass cheek. He leans forward and stares into Yongguk's eyes, licking his lips.

“Yongguk,” he begins, his voice hot, “again.” The next second, he leans forward more, his lips grazing Yongguk's ear. “ _Please_ ,” he whispers, grinding down a bit.

And when he pulls back and looks at Yongguk, Yongguk notices that the dark lust in his eyes still hasn't faded. It never did.

Shihyun leans forward and kisses him, teeth tugging on his bottom lip as he grinds down even harder, and Yongguk snakes his other hand onto Shihyun's other ass cheek, digging his hands into soft flesh.

* * *

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> really y'all i swear go thank V lol
> 
> thanks for reading to the end of this (rather poorly written) pwp? this'll probably stretch into a series depending on if education decides that it's not my time to die yet
> 
>  **So...** this is the last work I'm posting before I'll be dropping the first chapter of the **115k words** leviathan that I've been working on for several months. I hope you guys will anticipate (and appreciate) it greatly, because it's honestly a very proud work of mine. 
> 
> Thank you. ❤


End file.
